


The Abandoned

by Persephone123



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Disregard Season 2, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Season 1, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone123/pseuds/Persephone123
Summary: When it comes to Michael, they are the abandoned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot that popped into my head. Possibility for expansion.

He knew that there was a connection between them, just like the connection between him and Michael. He knew that it was because they were twins, Gabriel being the first thing that Michael ever knew. It made sense that he could connect with Gabriel in the same way that he did with Michael. They were two parts of the same coin.

There were things that Gabriel understood more than Michael. Gabriel felt the loss of their father more deeply than any other angel Alex had ever met. The war that he started was his way of trying to tempt his father’s attention. There were times that Alex looked at Gabriel and wanted to tell him what the markings were saying, but he couldn’t trust him. He couldn’t trust him and with Michael gone, Alex didn’t know who to trust.  
There were moments when Alex wanted to just grab Gabriel by the shoulders and shake him. He wanted to try to show him everything that he was missing, but he knew that Gabriel would not respond in kindness.  
Alex missed Michael. He missed him like he would miss a part of his soul. He missed his disapproval and his lessons. He missed the way his wings would brush up against him when he thought no one would notice. 

“You’re thinking about my brother.” Gabriel’s voice pierced through his thoughts. He looked up to see that Gabriel had entered his room, or his cell. Alex offered a smirk. 

“You act like you’re not, but we both know that isn’t true.” Alex shot back. The look on Gabriel’s face was enough to warrant whatever displeasure he had just earned himself. 

“I don’t deny it.” Gabriel answered before sitting down on the cot provided for Alex’s comfort. Alex kept his guard up, unsure of why Gabriel had decided to join him today. The answer soon follows, “You’re still angry with my brother.” 

Alex didn’t reply. It was the truth. He felt a deep soul wrenching anger towards Michael at the moment, worse than anything he had ever felt towards Gabriel. Michael had abandoned him in the most dangerous place they could be. The dangers in Vega were more pronounced than the dangers of the aerie. Alex knew what he was getting into when he sought out Gabriel. Michael didn’t care. He had just vanished and left Alex to clean up his mess. All those broken and bleeding bodies with little explanation than the archangel had finally snapped. 

“I am angry about a lot of things.” Alex chose to reply. Gabriel snorted.

“Did you seek me out because you thought it would feel like being with Michael again?” Gabriel offered. Alex glared openly at the archangel. 

“You are nothing like Michael. Only a fool would mistake the two of you.” He spat back. Gabriel seemed pleased with the response. Alex felt bold. “Michael told me about the flood. His blind faith in his father and how it had all been a test. He had failed God’s test because he chose to slaughter all those innocent lives. I wonder if this war is your flood.” Alex responded slowly. Gabriel didn’t move. “God sent that little boy to save Michael, maybe you are right. Maybe God intended for me to seek you out to save you.” Alex finished. He wasn’t surprised when Gabriel swiftly exited the room. 

It was days before Alex saw Gabriel again. He stalked into the room and resumed his perch beside Alex on the cot. Alex thought about moving for a moment but decided against it. Gabriel wasn’t in the mood to be trifled with.  
“Michael cares for you.” Gabriel announced. Alex didn’t feel impressed. 

“Michael cares about the tattoos.” Alex mumbled. He knew that Michael did care for him, but only because of the tattoos. If Alex had been born anyone else then Michael wouldn’t have bothered with him. Gabriel huffed in amusement and Alex found himself looking at Gabriel for the first time since he entered the room. Gabriel’s whole presence seemed different, less tense. 

“Michael has done many things to make sure that you would grow up strong.” Gabriel acknowledged. Alex snorted. 

“My father abandoned me as a child to appease Michael. I lived in street gutters with other orphans because the things working in the orphanages were crueler than the gutters. Michael claims to care, but he never showed up the many times I almost died. When I got older he would whip me for any transgression even if I was innocent. Then he brings Jeep back like some cruel trick and expected me to be pleased with him. Then I’m supposed to trust him when he knew that there was a higher angel in the council. He just let the angel kill Jeep, someone he regarded as a friend. At least you still have hope that one day your father will come home, but I promise you when he does, you will feel nothing but anger towards him.” Alex responded. 

“I think this is why Michael tried so hard to keep us apart. You and I, we understand each other. We are the abandoned. We both have faced Michael’s cruelty. I can’t imagine being angry with father when he returns.” Gabriel responded. Alec scoffed. 

“It’s not when he returns, for a split moment you will be happier than you have ever been, and then the anger sets in.” was Alex’s response. Gabriel thought over Alex’s words for a moment. The only feeling he felt was lost without his father, but what emotion would take its place once father returned. 

“It seems like we are the lost children seeking guidance. Tell me what you miss about Michael.” Gabriel asked. His tone seemed genuine and there was nothing left to lose when it came to privacy. Alex had been a guest in the aerie for at least a month now. It was hard to keep track of the time. 

“The magnetic connection I feel any time that he is around me. I feel like I belong there, in that moment, with him. I miss how soft his wings are when they are not primed for battle. He has a habit of brushing them against my side when he thinks that I’m not paying attention.” Alex offered as a peace agreement. He wasn’t in the mood to argue with Gabriel. If anything, he felt a sense of peace being able to talk to someone who knew Michael as intimately as he wished he had. 

“He always was very touchy. His wings seem to have a personality of their own. They enjoy brushing up against those that he values and trusts. They once brushed against me but that was a long time ago.” Gabriel trailed off not wanting to think about the widening distance between himself and his twin. They had once trusted each other with everything, now Michael could hardly stand the sight of him. 

“If Michael cares, like you said he does, then why does he abandon those that he cares about? First you and now me.” Alex asked, his voice sounding meek. He didn’t want to display weakness, but he found that in this moment he didn’t care. Michael had abandoned Gabriel long before he had abandoned him, so if anyone had time to process why, it would be Gabriel. 

Gabriel didn’t know how to respond to Alex’s question. It was true that he had spent the years trying to figure out why Michael had abandoned him so completely. Gabriel had not abandoned him completely when he was off being the Great Flood, but Michael wouldn’t even stomach the sight of him. Michael had gone to great lengths to try to be rid of his twin, including trying to get Alex to kill him. These mixed signals from Michael certainly weren’t good for the ego. 

“Michael does as he pleases, and we forgive him. Then we beg him to do it again.” Gabriel responded, effectively shutting down the conversation. With one last glance at the tattoos and the man bearing them, Gabriel fled the room.


End file.
